William Mallory
William Mallory was a teenage genius who pursued Jethro Smith, a boy whom Mallory believed had something to do with his mother Amy's murder many months before. Biography Early Life William Mallory was born on June 20, 2003 at Sidney General Hospital to Amy and Don Mallory.Plans Losing his Mother On October 3, 2016, when Mallory was working at his job, he received a call and was told that his mother had been killed. Deeply saddened, he went home, and began to make arrangements with the funeral parlor's director for his mother's death to be kept secret.The Butterfly Effect Some time later, Mallory partnered with Ezra Thorne and gained the use of a lair to work. The first task he set for himself was to scan the security footage from the day his mother died and see if he could unearth more details. Encounters with Jethro Smith As Jethro Smith was eating his lunch, Mallory was preparing an e-mail to send to Jethro. The e-mail was designed to force Jethro to give up information regarding someone close to Mallory.noreply@mallory.gov Mallory sent the e-mail when Jethro was eating, and began sending the e-mail over and over until Jethro began to devote his full attention to it. Afterward, Mallory began to talk to himself about what he planned to do after Jethro took a course of action. Later, when he overheard Jethro and his best friend Johann discussing whether they should find Geoffrey Jackson, Mallory dug into his computer and discovered something about Geoffrey, and his plan worked itself out in his mind. After he returned with a cup of water, he took a sip only to discover that the water had been replaced with another liquid. From the shadows emerged Ezra Thorne, who wanted to reignite their previously failed partnership. He instructed Mallory to find a more effective way to contact Jethro Smith, but also revealed that Jethro had a power he didn't even know he had.Hacker After Jethro discovered that power in the very same evening, Ezra confronted Mallory and asked him about his next move. Mallory told him that Geoffrey Jackson's family had invited him over for dinner the next night, and suggested that he contact Jethro then. Reluctantly, Ezra agreed to the plan.Discovery The next night, Mallory called Jethro and attempted to get him to confess to knowing something about Mallory's mother's death. Jethro persisted that he didn't know anything and hung up not long after the conversation began. Not long afterward, Mallory was confronted by Ezra, who played on Mallory's emotion about his mother and beat him into learning that he needed to find a way to instill fear in Jethro Smith. Mallory told Ezra that he has just the thing to get the job done. The Dreamscape Some time later, Mallory kidnapped Jethro and hooked him up to the Dreamscape machine. He infiltrated many of the levels of dreams within the machine, but had a conversation with Jethro in a virtual construct of Jethro's bathroom. Mallory attempted to gain as much information as he could about the death of his mother, but still came away with nothing.Somnium Later, when Jethro had walked into a room where virtual versions of Ezra Thorne and Tyrelius Jackson were sitting at a table, Mallory began to talk to his computer screen (where the scene was displayed) before he decided to run back the footage of Jethro's earlier dreams. Soon afterward, he pulled Ezra (who was also plugged into the Dreamscape) out of the machine and then went in himself after Jethro discovered mysterious objects that Mallory hadn't placed there. Inside the Dreamscape, Mallory talked to Jethro and then knocked him out. Returning his chair, Ezra told him that he had teleported Jethro back to his room, and that he was awake. After Ezra left the room, Mallory called his tech people and asked them to send him to the footage from the Dreamscape.The Dreamscape Capture and Death The following day, Mallory was down on his luck trying to figure out how to get more out of Jethro. Upon Ezra's urging, he sought to find another, creative way to get information on his mother's death. Mallory used his mother's teachings to lure Jethro out of the house by use of a system he installed in Jethro's computer. He requested the use of five of Ezra's clones to back him up when he went to Jethro's house. Upon arrival, he posted one of the clones are a guard in the driveway before going inside and inspecting the (empty) house. When Jethro returned home, accompanied by Mallory's doppelganger Bill Carrington and Johann Lang, the guard tried to stop them, but all of the clones were killed by Bill. Mallory heard the commotion and when Jethro and Bill came inside, Mallory confronted them before being knocked out from behind by Johann with a cucumber.Last Defense Jethro and Johann dragged Mallory and tied him up in the bathroom. Jethro allowed Bill to go inside and interrogate Mallory, but Bill himself was soon overtaken by Mallory and emerged holding a knife. Jethro and Johann tried to reason with him, but Mallory instead stabbed and killed Johann. In a fury, Jethro attacked him and revealed that he did, in fact, push Mallory's mother into the way of a missile, and that angered Mallory enough to begin to strangle Jethro. However, Bill Carrington appeared and smashed Mallory's head to a bloody pulp. Angel of Death Personality to be added Appearances References Category:The Jethroverse Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:The Jethroverse